


the one where they are almost late

by Thehush



Category: Friends (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Fan freakout, International Fanworks Day 2016, Sam - Freeform, friends - Freeform, theme songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehush/pseuds/Thehush





	the one where they are almost late

"Sammy," Dean shouts from somewhere in the bunker, ", where the hell are you?!?" I sigh and shout back "In the library Dean, if you wanted the last of the takeout you should have called dibs." "I dont care about the takeout Sam, its 8:56!"  
"Shit!" I drop my book and take off running. "Why didn't you get me sooner dammit!?!"I i shout back at him but receive no response, he had better not be making popcorn at a time like this. The moment i think that, he comes skidding out of the door next to me and we collide in a mess of popcorn.   
We take one look before careening off towards the living room again.

I land on the sofa first and snatch the remote. "Hurry hurry hurry." Dean starts chanting and hitting my arm. "I'm trying but you keep hitting my arm," I bite back as i scroll frantically through the dvr for the one thing my family agrees on.

"There it is!" "I know!" I click in the new episode and we both hold our breath in anticipation.

"So one told you life was gunna be this way!"  
we both squeel and and start to sing along


End file.
